Ghost in the sun
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Nashiro cae contra la grava e igual que un vaso de vidrio se fragmenta con un tintineo suave de campanillas oxidándose al viento del ayer; Kurona nota consternada que va perdiendo el color que nunca tuvo. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 012\. «Please stay until I'm gone, I'm here, hold on to me» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el "Reto Temático: Inseparables unos y otros no tanto" perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** Dios sabe que iba a escribir otra cosa pero mi musa anda muy perra (más de lo usual) y no estoy inspirada; en agosto voy a hacer cuatro exámenes y me quiero cambiar el nick, btw (¿?) de todos modos, espero le guste esto a ¿alguien?

* * *

 **N** ashiro cae contra la grava e igual que un vaso de vidrio se fragmenta con un tintineo suave de campanillas oxidándose al viento del ayer. Kurona debe esforzarse en parpadear porque a sus pies hay un charco creciente de leche derramada —tan puritana y blancuzca, como Nashiro— que brota inclemente del cuerpo de Yasuhisa. Es un líquido dulce, con sabor parecido al de sus propias lágrimas con las que se atraganta al mirar cómo Nashiro se obscurece cuando siempre debió mantenerse limpia.

(Ambas debieron. Más deber y poder y querer no van de la mano, contrario a ellas).

Y Kurona exánime es observada por aquel demonio angelical con más cuchillos y navajas que arrepentimientos en su vida, Suzuya —Rei— Juuzou, quien da maromas con la mente y le sonríe a secas. No aparentando en lo absoluto haber cometido un crimen, ajeno, como si no hubiese cortado a lo más valioso para Kurona hacia nada.

Nashiro da un gemido mientras sus ríos de nieve se enredan y pasean por el cuarto, hilando un caminito que no ha de seguir y Kurona reacciona ahí, librándose del encanto aterrador que desprende Suzuya y con esta necesidad imperiosa de cargar a Nashiro y llevársela muy lejos.

(Que vayan a un lugar con forma de mansión en donde estén padre y madre en el pórtico y ambas jugueteen en el jardín sin la muerte embarrándoles los vestidos, que Nashiro le sonría sin sangre goteando de sus labios y su tacto no se torne frío tampoco).

Ya que al gatear en el suelo Kurona nota consternada que Nashiro va perdiendo el color que nunca tuvo y algo se quiebra en ella. Como la respiración lacerada de aquella que le vislumbra con una súplica tácita de «Tú dolor es mí dolor así que por favor no llores Kurona, me estás empapando».

Y sabe que no le gusta lo salado, se incluye aquí su llanto de niña casi buena, pero las heridas de Nashiro continúan abiertas y Kurona ha olvidado cómo sanar algo y no destruirlo y teme por su seguridad (la de las dos, que es la misma cosa).

Había asumido que el sufrimiento era exclusivo de humanos y que ellas siendo mitad ghoul se librarían de él. Es un pensamiento tan ingenuo de su parte, pues con Rei es natural que no haya distinción, no estaban seguras en su presencia.

—Sin embargo, han estado a salvo antes, ¿acaso?—.

(Cuándo no han dormido en la misma cama, cobijándose con las pesadillas y las injusticias, y sus costillas muy cerca, prácticamente perdiéndose la una en la otra). Kurona no se acuerda de la última vez que comió una risa de parte de Nashiro y Nashiro se ha olvidado de las ocasiones en que Kurona no lucía rezagada a su costado, cual sombra carente de la suficiente luz para ensombrecerse con gracia.

Y ellas poseían sueños, sí, unos más bonitos que otros, más al fin y al cabo sueños enormes —como su apetito—.

Ahora está Nashiro soñando con que Kurona la abandone y así aumenten sus chances de continuar, aunque Kurona se niega, incluso a costa de desobedecer las órdenes de Papá (postizo). Es que ambas tienen un hermano más, el tuerto de nácar, pero sólo una gemela y «Yo sé que te recuperarás, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…»

(Somos un milagro (maldición) perenne

y tengo fe en nosotras, porque si mi blanco se muere

¿qué será del negro?).

Nashiro se ve tentada a recordarle que en antaño las dos compartían —holgorios, peluches, el color del pelo—, no lo hace. Está exhausta y goteando aún y Kurona se imprime el tacto de sus manos torcidas y sus pupilas dispares; prefiriendo imaginar que son similares y que si Nashiro es lastimada una especie de fuerza mística la hiere también —lo cual es cierto pero no—. Que admira el firmamento (océano) y no encuentra sus alas (tentáculos) y la leche sigue ensuciando la alfombra.

 _Hay que limpiar antes de que aparezcan mamá y papá, hay que_ –

No obstante, su daltonismo le hace creer que Kurona es la que viste de albino-esperanza, porque Nashiro ha pasado de ser nívea a carmesí y su alma es inmune a los quita manchas. Quiere meterse en el papel de hermana menor y confesar su miedo, pedirle que no la deje hasta que se haya ido. Algo tipo «Kurona, siempre has sido la más fuerte».

Pero Kurona replica con su voz asfixiada tras una almohada que es así debido a que la tiene a ella, que no diga más y cierre los ojos, que ella va a seguir allí acompañándole —una eternidad y un día— y todo estará bien.

 **;**

Entonces yace Nashiro con la cabeza entre sus piernas, el pecho-columpio que no baja ni sube.

Kurona le peina el cabello, extraviándose sin intención entre sus dedos el eco lejano de dos risas infantiles, casi idénticas.


End file.
